FIG. 9 is a cross-section view showing arrangement of a coke dry quenching system (10) (hereinafter, referred to as a CDQ system), receiving equipment for red-hot coke, and transporting equipment, according to the related art. Red-hot coke processed by dry distillation in an oven chamber (or carbonization chamber) (17) of a coke oven is pushed out by a pusher machine after a furnace door (or cover) (18) of the oven chamber (17) is opened, passes through a guide grid (not shown) of a guide car (19), and is loaded into a rotary coke bucket (3) mounted on a coke bucket car (7) that reciprocates on the same rails as that of a coke quenching car (not shown). The coke bucket car (7) mounting the rotary coke bucket (3) having the red-hot coke received travels on the same rails as that of the coke quenching car by way of an electric locomotive (13), and is moved to a position below a hoist tower of the CDQ system (10). Note that the coke quenching car represents a wet quenching car. The rotary coke bucket (3) having the red-hot coke received is replaced with an empty rotary coke bucket (3), hoisted to the top of a tower by a hoist (4), and transported to a charging chute (9) provided at the upper portion of the CDQ system (10), to charge the red-hot coke of the rotary coke bucket (3) into the charging chute (9).
On the other hand, the empty rotary coke bucket (3) is drawn by the electric locomotive (13) to the front of a oven chamber (17) that pushes out the red-hot coke next, and prepares for receiving operation of the red-hot coke. The above-described flow is one cycle of quenching operation in which the red-hot coke out of the coke oven is quenched by the CDQ system (10). Herein, this cycle is based on that the coke is received by the rotary coke bucket (3) by a coke amount from one oven chamber, as an amount for one rotary coke bucket (3), transported by the coke bucket car (7), and charged to the top of the furnace of the CDQ system (10).
However, the size and capability of the coke oven and the CDQ system (10) generally has a wide variety. For example, as shown in a flow chart in FIG. 10 of the related art, when a small coke oven and a large coke oven are operated concurrently, the coke amount from one oven chamber at a time for the small coke oven is small, whereas the number of pushing operations per day is large. Accordingly, the number of transportation operations by the hoist (4) is excessively large, the operation cycle of the hoist (4) is congested, and hence, the transportation capability of the hoist (4) reaches a limit. However, solving this problem results in cost increase because the hoist (4) becomes a device having excessive specifications. In addition, since the furnace lid of the CDQ system (10) is frequently opened or closed, heat loss at the charge of the red-hot coke is increased as compared with that of the related art. In the case of the small coke oven, ordinarily, the space is narrow at the front of the coke oven, and hence, the rotary coke bucket (3) may not be employed, thereby causing particle size segregation of the red-hot coke in the bucket and the quality of coke may be unstable. In flow charts of FIGS. 10 and 11, the rotary coke bucket (3) appears as a circle while the non-rotary coke bucket (3′) appears as a rectangle. Regarding the coke amount from one oven chamber, W indicates the case of a small coke oven, 2W indicates the case of a medium coke oven, and 4W indicates the case of a large coke oven. The width of the oven chamber of each coke oven and the area of the coke bucket are varied corresponding to the degree of the coke amount.
In contrast, in the case of the large coke oven as shown in an embodiment at the upper portion (pushing pusher one time) of the large coke oven (the middle row) of FIG. 10, the coke amount, from one oven chamber is large, whereas the number of pushing operations per day is small. Accordingly, the coke amount from one oven chamber and the number of pushing operations may not be balanced with the hoist power of the hoist (4) provided at the CDQ system (10). Thus, it is extremely difficult to operate the CDQ system (10) constantly at the highest level of capability. In addition, since the coke bucket has a heavy load, the hoist power of the hoist (4) may be excessively large, thereby being a device having excessive specifications. If the size of the hoist (4) and the system capacity of the CDQ system (10) are increased, when receiving the coke out of the small coke oven, the speed of the hoist (4) may be increased and the operation cycle of the CDQ system (10) may be congested in relation to the coke amount from one oven chamber. Accordingly, the CDQ system (10) may be inefficient due to excessive machines and congested operation. Noted that the increase in the system capacity of the CDQ system (10) means increase in the size of charging equipment corresponding to the large hoist (4).
As a solution for the above-mentioned problem, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-92387 and as shown in an embodiment at the lower portion (pushing pusher two times) of the large coke oven (the middle row) of FIG. 10, which gives the specific configuration of the related art, the amount of the red-hot coke to be charged to the CDQ system (10) is pushed out form the coke oven by dividing the coke into a plurality of groups, and the divided red-hot coke is charged to the CDQ system (10) by the coke bucket having a transportation capability corresponding to the divided coke, in a plurality of times. Accordingly, the hoist (4) and the frame supporting the hoist may be decreased in weight, resulting in cost reduction for equipment.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-92387, the time for pushing per one oven chamber is increased. Accordingly, the worker-hour is increased and the operation becomes troublesome in a case where the number of coke oven chambers is large. Thus, it is difficult to attain the above subject to improve operation efficiency of the CDQ system only by the improvement in the operation method of the coke oven. In addition, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-92387, pushing operation is forcibly stopped during the pushing operation, the red-hot coke at 1000° C. remaining in the oven chamber may be spread around and fall, and the red-hot coke may not be received safely. Also, the next empty coke bucket car is necessary to be moved promptly to the front of the oven chamber before the red-hot coke, the pushing of which is stopped, falls. Thus, the realization may be difficult.
The CDQ system (10) is typically installed later to the coke oven which has been operated, for the purpose of exhaust heat recovering and environmental improvement. The capacity of the rotary coke bucket (3) generally corresponds to the coke amount from one oven chamber, and thus, the size of the rotary coke bucket (3) is also determined accordingly.
However, in the case of the existing small coke oven, since the width of the lateral surface of the existing coke wet quenching car is small, it may be difficult to install the coke bucket car (7) having the rotary coke bucket (3) later. Even in the case of the medium coke oven, as shown in an embodiment at the lower portion (non-rotary coke bucket (3′)) of the medium coke oven (lower row) in FIG. 10, the rotary coke bucket (3) may not be fit in due to the small width of the space between the front of the coke oven and the rails, for receiving the red-hot coke. Accordingly, the non-rotary coke bucket (3′) must be used instead.
As a result, the advantages of the rotary coke bucket (3) may not be attained. The operation of the CDQ system (10) may be inefficient and unstable. Due to this, the quality of coke may be unstable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide equipment and a method for red-hot coke capable of eliminating the necessity of increase in speed of the hoist (4) and a congested operation cycle of the CDQ system (10). In this configuration, as shown in the small coke oven chamber shown in FIG. 11 (upper row), in the case where the amount capacity of the coke bucket (3, 3′) does not correspond to the coke amount from one oven chamber, the newly installed non-rotary coke receiving car (1) (using the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car), having the capacity equivalent to the coke amount from one oven chamber or more, once receives the red-hot coke, and then the coke receiving car (1) discharges the red-hot coke by a coke amount of two or more oven chambers to the coke bucket (3, 3′), which is newly provided adjacently to the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car, in accordance with its capacity, instead of that the coke bucket (3, 3′) directly receives the red-hot coke from the coke oven.
The coke bucket (3, 3′) mentioned here according to the present invention is a rotary coke bucket (3) or a non-rotary coke bucket (3′). When just referring to the coke bucket, it may include both the rotary coke bucket (3) and the non-rotary coke bucket (3′) unless otherwise specified.
In addition, another object of the present invention to provide the optimum operation for the CDQ system (10) in which the particle size segregation of coke is small. In this operation, in the case where the amount capacity of the coke bucket (3, 3′) corresponds to the coke amount from one oven chamber, if it is difficult to newly provide the rotary coke bucket (3) due to the narrow space at the existing coke oven, the newly provided non-rotary coke receiving bucket (1) (using the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car) once receives the red-hot coke, and then the coke receiving car (1) discharges the red-hot coke by a coke amount of two or more oven chambers to the coke bucket (3, 3′), which is newly provided adjacently to the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car, in accordance with its capacity, instead of that the coke bucket (3, 3′) directly receives the red-hot coke from the coke oven.
Further, still another object of the present invention is to provide compact and inexpensive equipment without increase in size of transporting equipment for red-hot coke (including the rotary coke bucket, hoist, coke bucket car, and the like). In this configuration, as shown in the large coke oven (middle row) shown in FIG. 11, the newly provided non-rotary coke receiving bucket (1) (using the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car) once receives the red-hot coke by distributing the coke into two or more chambers, and then the coke receiving car (1) discharges the red-hot coke by a coke amount corresponding to the coke bucket (3, 3′), which is newly provided adjacently to the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car, in accordance with its capacity, instead of that the coke bucket (3, 3′) directly receives the red-hot coke from the coke oven chamber.
Further object of the present invention is to provide the optimum operation for the CDQ system (10) that may attain the advantages of the rotary coke bucket (3). In this operation, as shown in the lower row representing the medium coke oven shown in FIG. 11, even when the rotary coke bucket (3) may not be installed due to the small width of the space between the front of the coke oven and the rails for receiving the red-hot coke, the non-rotary coke receiving car (1) once receives the red-hot coke, and then discharges the red-hot coke to the newly provided rotary coke bucket (3), instead of that the coke bucket (3′) directly receives the red-hot coke from the coke oven.
In addition, further object of the present invention is to provide equipment and a method for transporting red-hot coke without the necessity of increase in size of the hoist (4) and the reinforcement of the CDQ system (10). In this configuration, when the amount capacity of the coke bucket (3, 3′) does not correspond to the coke amount from one oven chamber, the non-rotary coke receiving car (1) having the capacity corresponding to the coke amount from one oven chamber once receives the red-hot coke, and then controls the amount of discharge in accordance with the capacity of the coke bucket (3, 3′), instead of the coke bucket (3, 3′) receives the red-hot coke directly from the coke oven.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide the optimum operation for the CDQ system (10) in which the particle size segregation of coke is small. In this operation, in the case where the amount capacity of the coke bucket (3, 3′) corresponds to the coke amount from one oven chamber, if it is difficult to newly provide the rotary coke bucket (3) due to the narrow space at the existing coke oven, the newly provided non-rotary coke receiving bucket (1) (using the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car) once receives the red-hot coke, and then the coke receiving car (1) discharges the red-hot coke by a coke amount from two or more oven chambers to the coke bucket (3, 3′), which is newly provided adjacently to the rails for the existing coke wet quenching car, in accordance with its capacity, instead of that the coke bucket (3, 3′) directly receives the red-hot coke from the coke oven.